How I met Coulson
by Zoneperson
Summary: I met him by falling into his pocket. Read for more!(Story better than summary, I promise.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own anything Marvel. Just my OC Kenzie and the storyline.**

**Also note this is a rough draft so please tell me any ways I can make this better or more accurate. Please also tell me any mistakes I made so I can fix them.**

I never expected to be in this situation. I know I have a knack of getting into bad situations but this time I was trapped in a room aboard a giant flying boat-thing with armed guards outside the door. I know could have got past them easily even with my sword and backpack taken away though I was too tired from being awake since yesterday. But I still had a few tricks up my sleeve.

I was almost twelve and was close to one of the most powerful people on earth, I could control water or anything with water in it at any temperature so that included steam and ice. Thankfully (and not so much) no one knew about my ability except SHIELD. They first found me when I was seven after I had crash-landed on earth after my planet was overrun by the shadows. The shadow is another name for the Dark Lord and his followers who was hunting me for my abilities. But the one ability (Or curse as I call it) no one except me knew about was that I would shrink whenever I was asleep, knocked unconscious or had strong negative emotions like fear or nervousness to around five inches or less. I could also control it if I was extremely focused but that rarely worked.

I looked around my prison to see if there was a spot that the security cameras didn't see and found one right underneath it. I sat cross-legged on the floor and closed my eyes in concentration to try and control my emotions. It only took around five minuets till I could fell what felt like a tug on my soul and the air rush upward around me signaling I was getting smaller rapidly. When I opened my eyes the cot in my room was at least ten times the size it was before. I smiled to myself and then looked up at the top of the wall where the air vent was which was my ticket for escape.

My brilliant idea to climb the wall was to freeze my hands and feet to it and climbing like I had suction cups on them. I put my foot on the wall and secured it with ice, then put all my weight on it and luckily it worked. I repeated the process with my hands and feet and started to climb as fast as I could because I knew that when they saw I wasn't in the view of the camera anymore they would come looking for me.

A few feet from the top (In my scale) I heard the alarms blare "Code F4, prisoner of cell C7 is missing" I practically flew the final distance to the vent and dove inside at the exact time the door flew open and guards rushed in. In a panic I ran down the air vent, my now tiny feet making almost no sound, any noise I did make was drown out by the burly men in my cell. About a mile away (Still, my scale) when I finally started to get winded, I slowed down and started to walk and think of how I was going to get out now. A few hours later, when noise from below me peaked my curiosity I went to see what it was and if it would help me get out.

I came up to the vent that looked down on the room where the talking was coming from. I knelt next to the ledge and peeked over and saw a room with three people in it. One was a fierce looking redhead, another a man with sandy blond hair and a bow on his back and lastly a man in a suit with light brown hair and a receding hairline.

"Coulson, its almost one in the morning, you really need to get some rest!" The younger man was saying.

"Your one to talk, both of you are still awake" says the man called Coulson.

"I'm going to have to agree with Clint on this one, Coulson. You need sleep." Says the redhead.

"Just let me finish up this paperwork and then I'll go home." Says Coulson.

"Fine, but I'll be checking up on you in an hour and if your not home then I'll make you" replies Clint.

And then the redhead and him leave leaving just Coulson in the room. He walks over somewhere just out of my view and I lean over to try and see where he went, but I end up leaning too much and loose my balance. With a quiet yelp I fall over the edge and grab the lip of the vent, yanking myself to a halt with just one hand. I close my eyes trying to hold on but I fell sweat building up and a few seconds later my hand loosing its grip. I hear footsteps below me just as my hand slips completely and I hold by breath and close my eyes as I plummet down waiting for impact, but it never comes.

Call it good aim, call it luck or whatever you want, but I fell right into Coulson's jacket pocket. It was a soft landing I might add, like falling into a padded hammock, but not completely unnoticeable so I have no idea how he didn't notice it.  
A few seconds later after I fully take in what happened, I open my eyes and look up through the opening at him. He's focused on the computer in front of him, typing away at it every few seconds. I can hear his heart beating from behind me and realize how big he is compared to my current height. I think I'm around four and a half inches right now, so he's gigantic compared to me.

'I'm in a giant man's pocket and I can't think of a way out…' I think to myself 'how do I get out?' My mind starts slowing down as I start to drift to sleep, the day catching up to me. 'Don't fall asleep. DON'T fall asleep.' I desperately think to myself, cursing how young I was. But it didn't work, the steady beat behind me was causing me to drift off. My last coherent thought was 'This is weird.'

Well, it turns out I slept the entire way to the mysterious mans house and finally woke up when he unlocked his house's door. I jolted awake in a panic, completely forgetting where I was and I guess my sudden movement of jumping to my feet made the man finally realize there was something in his pocket. Startled, he jumped and shoved his hand into where I was now stand and yanked me out roughly.

Now in his fist, I started to get really scared and when he opened it to see what he had caught, he was completely shocked (And I was too). He just stared at me, wide eyed.  
This had never happened before and I was so scared, I started to shake. I guess he noticed it too because he gently set me down on a table and knelt down next to it.

"Who are you?" he asks curtly. I just stare at him, tears gathering in my eyes against my will. I think he saw it because he asked me softer this time "Can you tell me who you are?"

A couple seconds later when I find my voice again (Just so you know I'm naturally shy) "Kenzie" I say softly hoping he heard me.

"Pardon" he says. I assume he was asking if I could repeat myself so I say louder this time,

"My name is Kenzie." He nods in reply then says,

"I'm Agent Coulson. Can you tell me how you got into my pocket?" he asks.

" I fell." I say simply

"From where?" he asks me.

"From the ceiling."

"How did you get there?" he questions further.

"I was walking in the air vents," I say like it was obvious.

"Why were you in the air vents?" he asks

"Because I climbed up there." I say, confused by all his questioning.

He pauses a second then asks, "How old are you?"

"Almost twelve, I will be in a month." I say, my fear lessening slightly.

He pauses again then finally asks "How long were you in my pocket?"

I take a second to think then say shyly "I don't know, I kind of fell asleep."

He pauses, thinking again then asks "Why were you on the Helicarrier?"

"Helicarrier? Do you mean the giant flying boat thing?" I ask back, confused.

"Yes, the giant flying boat." He answers.

"I was on there after the eye patch man made me go on into the locked room with the big men outside the door." I tell him.

"So you're the high security prisoner Fury was talking about." He said more to himself than to me.

"Why did he put me in there?" I ask him softly looking up at him, more tears in my eyes "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, It was just so he could talk to you." He says, probably trying to calm me down.

A minuet later he says "I thought you were were taller."

Feeling I can trust him for some reason I tell him my most well guarded secret of my hidden power "I normally am bigger," I explain in my eleven-year-old logic. " But I sometimes accidently become this small, but if I concentrate really hard I can make myself this size and same with going bigger size too."

"What do you mean accidentally?" he asks.

"When I'm scared or nervous or anything like that, I shrink down for some reason. I think I'm cursed or something" I whisper the last part like it's a secret.

"Oh," Coulson says in reply. Then he asks, "Where's your parents? Are they out looking for you?"

I pause, becoming really sad all of the sudden and looking down at the table, and then I say solemnly "Their dead. They died when I was four. I've been alone ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Coulson says sympathetically.

After I recompose myself a minuet later he asks, "Do you have anywhere to stay?

"No, I live on the run." I answer simply.

"Ok, then do you want to stay here the night?" he asks

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't have anywhere else to go." I say, looking up at him as he stood up.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading! Reviews are great, I love reviews! Please tell me if you liked it or have any ideas about anything.** **Also tell me any ways I can make this better or more accurate. Please also tell me any mistakes I made so I can fix them. Constructive criticism only. **

**~Zoneperson**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shield or anything Marvel. Just my OC Kenzie and the storyline and idea.**

**~A few hours later~**

I awoke with a start, coming out of my nightmare forgetting where I was or what happened earlier. I looked around the room from the big bed I was dreaming on moments ago. Then I remembered what had happened, Coulson had let me stay the night in his guest room. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and it read 2:59. 'Great' I think. 'Now what do I do'.

I stand up and walk to the edge of the humongous bed (FYI I'm still under five inches tall) and sit on the ledge, letting my feet hand over the edge. I think for a moment and then decide to explore a little bit. I grab the blanket and slide to the floor landing with a soft thud from my boots. The door is open a crack so I slip out easily and start walking to the end of the hall, staying close to the walls. I come across a room at the end and hear a ruffling sound. My curiosity gets the better of me (This tends to happen a lot) and I decide to check it out.

The door is closed, but I am thin enough to slide underneath. Once inside, the only light comes from a digital clock next to a bed and it's glow illuminates the sleeping form of Coulson.

'Oh crud' I think to myself 'Bad idea' and start to back out of the room, then turn and dive under the door. Once I was back in the hall, I started to trek towards the kitchen and mentally scold myself for being stupid. I found myself under the kitchen table and looked up to see a black handgun strapped to the bottom of it.

'What on earth could this guy do to need a gun under his table?' I question mentally. With my short attention span I soon forget it and start to wander again. I find myself back at the door to Coulson's room. I wonder why I subconsciously meandered back here. Out of boredom I went back into the room, slipping silently under the door and see Coulson still lightly snoring, having turned in his sleep to face the clock. Its glow shining on his face making him look blue. Quietly I walked over to the nightstand and climbed up it, using the same freezing technique I used on the Helicarrier.

I could see through the window the sun starting to rise, it's rays just barely showing over the waters edge. I looked back at Coulson and wondered why he was being so nice to me, no one ever had before. They all just wanted to use me for my abilities. A sudden hitch in his breath startled me so bad I jumped and tripped over his alarm clock, knocking it over. As soon as it hit the wooden tabletop, Coulson was on his feet, holding a black handgun identical to the one under his kitchen table.

In the dim morning light he must have been able to see me because he asked, "Why are you in here?"

" I couldn't sleep. Nightmares." I explained to him. He nodded in reply and flipped the safety back on the gun and sat down on the bed.

"Ok, then. How about some breakfast?" he asks me. I still feel kind of awkward about waking him up at four thirty in the morning, but I nod as an answer.

"I'm going to shower first, then I'll start on it," he said to me.

"Ok" I said and slid down the leg of the table and started towards the kitchen. I could feel Coulson watching me but I didn't mind it much. Halfway down the hall, I heard his bare footsteps shuffle around and his door close. When I reached the kitchen a minuet later I heard the shower turn on and the water splash on the ground.

Bored, I climbed up onto the top of the kitchen table and looked around for something to do. I spotted a sink, 'Awesome, water. Now I can do something.' I thought to myself.

I concentrated and felt the water in a matter of seconds. Once I, how do I describe it, make a soul connection with the water? Feel the water? Something like that, then I have total control of it. After I felt the water, I slowly make it come out of the tap until I have a good size blob of it floating in front of me. I start messing around with it and swirl it around me in a tube and thin it out with me at the center. I do this, lost in thought, having fun completely tuned out with the world until I spot Coulson staring at me from the doorway of the kitchen.

I make eye contact with him and drop the water, it splashing all over the tabletop and the floor. I look down, guiltily like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. I don't know why, I just felt like I shouldn't have done that.

"Why'd you stop?" Coulson asks.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I ask in reply.

"Why would I be mad?" he questions back, walking into the room.

"Usually people are mad when I move water and they didn't tell me to." I say back.

"I'm not mad. I just was amazed you were doing that." He says in reply.

"Oh," I say to him, "Ok. Then can I keep doing it?" I ask him sincerely.

"Sure. I'll start making some breakfast then." He says to me.

This man was the nicest anyone has ever been to me and he didn't even know me. I start to absentmindedly play with the water again, pulling it up off the floor and table into a sphere. I make it float around me and then up above Coulson's head and then reform it into a halo. I giggle when he doesn't notice and he looks at me curiously. I point up and he sees the halo above him and smiles. I reform it into a butterfly and make it flap around the room, entertaining myself while Coulson shuffles around the kitchen. Bored of the butterfly I move the water back over to me and make a circle of it on the table and freeze it perfectly smooth. I step on it and stat to slide around like it's an ice rink. I twirl and slide backwards on one foot then I run out of ice and fall unceremoniously on my butt. I hear Coulson chuckle from behind me and I frown up at him and he laughs some more.

"I'd like to see you do better." I challenge him.

"I'd take you up on that, but there's no ice rink in town, I'll have to pass." He says.

"I can help you with that, but I don't think I should indoors." I say back.

"Thank you for that." He says. Then it hit me, I have never been thanked before. I can't believe I had never been thanked before. I felt warm and fuzzy inside and decided then and their Coulson was the best person ever.

Then I quietly say to him "Thank you." I don't think he heard it because he didn't reply but I didn't care, I had been thanked for the first time in my life and I liked it.

**Authors note: Please review. Reviews make me happy. Please tell me any ideas for future chapters or how to make existing chapters better. Thanks for reading!**

**~Zoneperson**


End file.
